Goodnight
by Scar of hope
Summary: Mako is confused by a Water tribe custom, and Korra explains it to him, complete with demonstration. Pointless Makorra fluff, post Episode 9, w/ airbending kiddies thrown in for sweetness!


**Plot Bunny! he's chewing on my brains. It really is best to let him out I think...\**

**So, I was always Kataang for ATLA. Always. I could duke it out with the Zutara's with the best of them, even at twelve.**

**So makorra is...refreshing. I'm not bashing anyone, but it just seems like everyone ships makorra. there was a Makorra v. Borra poll on , and it was literally like 25-3. It's like "finally...something we can agree on!" **

**Makorra is my new OTP...as evidenced by this fic.**

**~3~**

Mako stood, a solitary against the wind and rain. The storm raged on, oblivious to his guard. The window was streaked with water, the image of Republic city blurred and warped by the steady pour. He leaned his head against the window and sighed blearily.

Lightning lit up the sky, thunder rolling throught the air and rumbling in his feat. In that single flash, the building below his window was illuminated. He warne himself too late not to look.

Korra.

The airbending children surrounded her, bouncing and giggling and tumbling over her in innnocent jubilation. They didn't get it. They didn't get that she had almost died, only that she was back, and that she could play once more.

He was moving before he could register deciding to move, his feet automatically directing him towards her, her eyes, her laugh, her smile.

It had been to weeks since Korra was found, battered and broken and half-frozen on Naga'a back. He had not left her side till she had woke.

Understandably, Asami had not liked that. It had been painful, and they would never truly be good friends, but Mako and Asami had mutually decide it was for the best.

It wasn't as if he was subtle about the fact that he was cpompletely in love with Korra.

She had been awake for several days now, but the fatigue and exhaustion were not being kind. She swallowed her moans of pain but could not mask the wince of her brow when her bandages were rewrapped.

The door to her room was open, and he leaned casually aginst the frame. Korra, engrossed in a wonderfully emersive game wih Ikki, didn't notice. Their hand clapped in a complicated rythym, while Korra's careful chant kept time.

"Say, say oh playmate, come out and play with me, And bring your dollies three, climb up my snow pile, Cry down my ice barrel, slide down my igloo wall, And we'll be jolly friends for ever more, more, more, more, more,"

Meelo cheered at the end, throwing his tiny arms around his sister and Korra.

"Korra, I did it, did you see? it only took three times and I did it perfect, it was so much fun!"

"You did," said Korra, "I think you were mad for these games,Ikki, that's the third one,"

"It's not that hard," huffed Jinora.

"You're just jealous because I learned faster than you did," taunted Ikki.

"Ikki, that's not fair," said Korra, "Jinora's just not as fast as you; you're wound so tight you might fly away,"

Korra snatched up Ikki, tickled her sides fiercly. Ikki squealed with delight, squirming in Korra grasped.

Jinora and Meelo leaped in, piling on Ikki. Ikki twisted away and hid behind Korra.

"No fair!"

"Ok, ok," said Korra, "No more picking on Ikki...Now we're gonna pick on Meelo!"

The small five-year-old was snatched up in a whirl of his sisters' arms. After several seconds of this, Korra scooped him out of the angle mass, of limbs, tightening her cocoa arms arms him.

"I think it might be time for bed," she tolde him.

"I think you might be right," said Mako, deciding to make his presence known.

Korra jumped, almost releasing Meelo in her surprise.

"Mako!" she said Sternly, "Don't sneak up on me like that,"

"I didn't," he protested, "I've been here Since Ikki learned your...clapping game,"

Korra huffed in annoyance. "Well, it really is late; you kids should get going,"

"But Korra," groaned the children,"

"Nope, bedtime,"

Mako could see her trying to bely the exhaustion in her eyes. It was not for the children's sake that she wished for bed, but her own.

"Come on, kids," he said "It's Korra's bedtime, too. She 's still hurt, remember?"

Korra glared at him accusingly, but allowed the statement.

"Ok, "groaned Ikki, "Goodnight Korra,"

The airbending kids hugged her one at a time, then filed out of the room.

"Oh, wait!" said Meelo, running back to Korra and juming on the bed.

Meelo leaned forward, eyes squeezed shut, smiling. Korra grinned, closed her eyes, and rubbed her nose back and forth over his.

"Goonight Korra!" said Meelo, running back to the door and grabbing his eldest sister's hand.

"Goodnight," she replied.

The children left, leaving the two teens in a thick but comfortable silence.

Korra leaned back against the wall, exhaling through clenched teeth.

"Are you ok?" said Mako concernedly, eyeing the one hand she rubbed back and forh over her bandaged side. She grimaced.

"I'm fine," she said wearily, "They just wear me out,"

He pulled up a chair near her bed, taking one hand in his own. She was icy to the touch.

"Why didn't you ask for another blanket?" he muttered sullenly, grabbing a thick wool one from the ready pile on the floor.

She grumbled quietly but accepted the blanket. She curled up under the bedclothes, covering herself completely.

"...Korra?" sid Mako, his voice uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Yes?"

"What...was that? That Meelo did?"

Korra looked at him curiously.

"The nose thing?" he said.

Korra furrowed her brow, "It was a goodnight kiss,"

"With your noses?"

Korra laughed. "It's a Water Tribe thing. It's like a kiss on the cheek or forhead. It's how we say goodnight,","

"Oh," said Mako, absentmindedly running his fingers through Korra's hair. She sighed contentedly, happy to have him close.

Her breathing evened out and she stopped moving. For several minutes, Makoe was certain she was asleep. So he was startled out of his own half-sleep when she fidgeted and muttered something incoherent.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"You should go to bed," she murmured, "S'late,"

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly.

Korra was silent for a moment, "...no,"

"Then I'll stay,"

Korra sighed, "Mako, go to bed,"

He said nothing for several seconds, only stroking his thumb along the back of her hand, "Ok,"

He didn't release her hand. Korra was about to protest when er eyes shot open. The bed creaked with a shift in wieght. Mako had sat next to her.

"M-Mako?"

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodnight?" he said, tugging on her hand gently. Even in the half-light Korra could see the fierce blush spreading across his cheeks.

He gently pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tighly around her lithe frame. She felt her cheeks heat up. She slid her own limbs around his middle. He was so warm. It was warmer in his arms than under the blankets. Korra was siexed by the sudden desire to never, ever move.

He arms tightened around his waist and he chuckled into her hair.

"What hapened to 'Mako, go to bed,'?"

"You're warm," she murmured.

He laughed, releasing her and putting one hand on her face.

"It is late," he said quietly. Korra nodded in agreement, but niether she nor Mako made any move to leave.

Mako started a little as Korra started moving. Her breath was fanning his face as caramel lids slid down over her cerulean eyes. He felt rooted to the spot.

There was the slightest pressure against his nose. His eyes shot open as Korra bumped her nose over his own and layed back down. She laughed quietly at the dumbstruck look on Mako's face

"Night, city boy," she giggled.

Still bright red, Mako's lips broke into a wide grin. "come on Korra. You call that a goodnight kiss?"

Suddenly his face was right next to hers. Korra's breath caught in her throat and she swore her heart stopped as Mako quickly pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth.

Almost as soon as it had started it was over, and Mako was in her doorway, though she couldn't recall him getting up.

"Goodnight Korra,"he said sheepishly. He began to shut the door behind him.

"M-Mako!" she said breathlessly. He paused.

"I-," she choked on her sentence, her mouth opening and closing several times. Eventually, she gave up. "Goodnight," she said quietly.

Mako smiled and closed the door behind him. As he made his way back to his own room, he sincerely hoped that he could kiss Korra goodnight for many years to come.


End file.
